warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Vaykor Marelok
| introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = }} The Vaykor Marelok is a Marelok variant available only from Steel Meridian. Boasting a larger magazine, critical chance and status chance, the Vaykor Marelok also comes with an innate Justice effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. Primarily and damage. *Second-highest status chance of any secondary weapons (behind the Tysis). *Good critical chance. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Decent rate of fire; approximately twice as fast as the Lex. *A and polarity slot. *Has an innate Justice effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *High status chance. Disadvantages: *Somewhat low accuracy over long range. *Low damage. Comparisons: *'Vaykor Marelok', compared to the Marelok: **Equal base damage (160 vs. 160). ***Slightly higher damage (96.0 vs. 80.0). ***Slightly lower damage (48.0 vs. 64.0). **Larger magazine size (10 rounds vs. 6 rounds). **Slightly higher critical chance (20.0% vs. 15.0%). **Slightly higher status chance (35.0% vs. 30.0%). **Has an additional polarity. **Innate Justice effect. Acquisition *The Vaykor Marelok can be acquired by reaching the Rank of General with Steel Meridian, and spending 100,000 Standing to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Vaykor Marelok cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to General rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Vaykor Marelok has an innate Justice effect identical to that found in Steel Meridian Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Vaykor Marelok will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and staggers enemies for Finisher attacks, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Armor by 25% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, the high status chance can actually make the weapon proc very often, making Deep Freeze a very easy way to slow down enemies. Tips * The Vaykor Marelok is a great side arm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper rifle or bow for their primary weapon. Vaykor Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. *When used with Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent, Pistol Pestilence, Jolt, Frostbite and Scorch mods, the Vaykor Marelok is capable of reaching 100% Status Chance, effectively proccing at least two, if not three, status effects per shot. Trivia *Unlike the regular Marelok, you are unable to alter the cyan Energy color. *When stolen by the Drahk Master, as with all Syndicate weapons it reverts back to its original variants skin (The default Marelok) when left on the ground. **The Vaykor Marelok skin returns once picked back up. *As with all Syndicate weapons and the Mara Detron, skins may not be used. Media VaykorMarelokCodex.png|Vaykor Marelok in Codex. Skins HalloweenSkinMarelok.png|Day of The Dead Marelok See also *Marelok, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Grinlok, the rifle counterpart of Marelok. *Steel Meridian, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons Category:副武器